Epidermolysis bullosa (EB) is a group of rare genetic skin conditions that cause the skin to blister. EB acquisita is a rare skin condition that causes blistering like other forms of EB but EB acquisita is an autoimmune condition rather than a genetic disease.
The skin of EB sufferers is also fragile and easily damaged. Even slight rubbing can cause the skin to blister and tear. EB sufferers often have open wounds left by the blisters and skin damage which can cause them significant pain and discomfort.
It is known to apply a dressing to affected areas of an EB sufferer's skin to protect a wound against infection and/or further damage and/or to protect intact skin from damage. Known methods of dressing an affected area typically use a number of low-adherent dressing squares which are laid onto the skin or wound next to one another and held in place by a bandage.
The fragile nature of EB sufferer's skin and the fact they can suffer from large areas of skin loss makes the use of dressings difficult and there exists a need for improved dressings. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least one disadvantage associated with known dressings whether discussed herein or otherwise.